The Crush, the Date, and the Wedding
by ThisSlytherinIsDun
Summary: Sophie gets her happily ever after and marries one of the guys. Which will it be? One-shot


Sophie Foster ran to Calla's tree, collapsing against the trunk under it. Her brown eyes started to fill with tears, and she cried. As she cried, a figure came up to the tree.

Fitz.

Fitz sat down next to her, not saying anything, but rubbing her back to comfort her. She leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. After a while, she finished crying.

"Thanks," Sophie whispered to Fitz.

Fitz smiled. "Whenever you need me.." he trailed off.

Sophie nodded. She understood. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, and offered her hand to Fitz. He took it, and she helped pull him up. "By the way," she said. "I still owe you a favor. Can we get it over with? Please?"

"Of course," said Fitz. He thought for a moment. "I guess.. I'll ask what the secret is that you've been keeping so desperately."

As Sophie looked into Fitz's dazzling teal eyes, she could tell it was time. "I…" she trailed off. "Can we transmit?"

Fitz nodded. Sophie opened her mind to his. _I have a crush on you_ , she quickly transmitted. Fitz was silent for a second, and Sophie looked up at him, worried. But he was grinning.

"I like you too," he said quietly. Sophie laughed, and Fitz pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a while, before making their way back inside.

As they walked back, they made the agreement to date.

"We should tell the others," said Sophie hesitantly. Fitz nodded.

"I'll tell Keefe, Tam, and Dex, and you tell Biana and Linh?" he suggested.

"Sure."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sophie felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked to the room where Biana and Linh where. How would they react? She pulled open the door, and sat next to Biana on her bed. "I have something to tell you guys," she said nervously.

Biana exchanged a glance with Linh before turning back to Sophie. "Okay..."

Sophie closed her eyes, and blurted, "Fitz and I are dating."

The statement was met with silence, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her friends were smiling back at her.

"It's about time," Linh smiled. Sophie looked to Biana to see if she agreed, and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that Biana did.

The boys, however, were not as calm.

0o0o0o0o0

Tam, Dex, and Keefe were playing a game when Fitz walked in. Nerves on edge, Fitz told them the news. Stone dead silence.

Tam was grinning, but Dex and Keefe were a whole different story.

"It's not permanent, right?" asked Dex.

"What?" asked Fitz, confused.

"Like, you guys didn't agree to marry," Dex clarified.

"Uh, no," said Fitz, reddening.

Tam smirked at Keefe, who looked like he was about to explode. "What's wrong Keefe?" taunted Tam. "Not happy for Sophie and Fitz?"

Keefe glared at Tam. "Shut it, Bangs Boy," he snapped.

Fitz looked at Keefe, confusion etched on his face. "Keefe?"

Keefe turned his glare on him, before he slowly calmed down. "I wish you guys the best," he said softly.

O0o0o0oo0

 **3 years later**

Fitz and Sophie tore open their first matchmaking list at the same time. They looked at their first name. On Fitz's it said:

Sophie Elizabeth Foster

He didn't even read the rest of the names. He turned to her. She was reading her first name as well. It read:

Fitz Avery Vacker

They smiled at each other.

O0o0o0o

 **A few years later. Sophie is twenty, and Fitz is twenty-two.**

As Sophie and Fitz sat down at the table, Fitz checked for the gazillionth time to make sure he had the ring box in his pocket. After they finished their dinner, they walked down the beach, the sun set a brilliant mix of purple, pink, and orange. Fitz stopped Sophie.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster," he said, going down on one knee. Sophie gasped.

Fitz took out the ring box and opened it, revealing a dazzling ring, but instead of a diamond in the center of the gold band, there was a sapphire, which was the color of teal.

"Will you marry me?" Fitz asked.

"Yes!" Sophie said, a grin splitting her face. Fitz slipped the ring on her finger, and it was a perfect fit.

0o0o0o0o0

The wedding took place not long after. Keefe was the best man, and Biana was the bridesmaid. The ceremony did not take long.

"I do," whispered Sophie.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," declared the minister. "You may kiss the bride."

Fitz did, and everyone cheered.

Sophie was now Sophie Elizabeth Vacker.


End file.
